Gaming terminals, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options.
One concept that has been successfully employed to enhance the entertainment value of a game is the concept of a “secondary event” or “bonus game” that may be played in conjunction with a “basic” game. The secondary event may comprise any type of game, either similar to or completely different from the basic game, which is entered upon the occurrence of a selected event or outcome in the basic game. Generally, secondary events provide a greater expectation of winning than the basic game and may also be accompanied with more attractive or unusual video displays and/or audio. Secondary events may additionally award players with “progressive jackpot” awards that are funded, at least in part, by a percentage of coin-in from the gaming machine or a plurality of participating gaming machines. Because the secondary event concept offers tremendous advantages in player appeal and excitement relative to other known games, and because such games are attractive to both players and operators, there is a continuing need to develop gaming machines with new types and uses of secondary events to satisfy the demands of players and operators.